BAD
by gwenlover123
Summary: Ok chapter 13 is long oh and im back for ever
1. Meetings

**Hey I'm back I want to let yo know I am not going on with the Gwen is pregnant story because i got bored and it's lame sorry for people who like it so yea how Gwen and Duncan met Enjoy!**

* * *

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ AGE SIX}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A little girl with dark brown hair straigh and playing on her pade'o with her dad and her 2 older brothers. Her mom had a broken arm and was pregnant with the little girls future brother. She was running and jumping up and down in a black leotard and baby pink stockings underneith the leotard and a frilly pink tutu with ballet shoes. She was practicing her run and jumps.

"I'm back!" The little girls mom yelled.

"Mommy!" The little girl and he brothers yelled running for her.

"Hi babies weres Gwen?" The little Girls mom asked.

"Right here. Dylan pushed me!" Gwen said pointing to her oldest broter Dylan.

"No I didn't! Shut up you big baby!" Dylan said getting in a physical fight with his sister.

"Make me you big dummy!" Gwen said fighting back.

"Ok you guys enough if you guys want treats then you will stop fighting." Gwen's mom said holding the bag of candy and chocolate.

"Yes ma'm." Gwen and Dylan said at the same time getting her treats.

Then the door opend and came a blonde blue-eyed women in a red sweater andblue jeans and red flats.

"Aunt Tracie!" Gwen said hugging Tracie.

"Gwen how many tmes to I have to tell you I'm not our real auntie I'm your god mom alright." Tracie said bumping foreheads with Gwen.

"Yes." Gwen said looking at her chocolate bar.

"Can you open this." Gwen said handing Tracie the chocolate.

"..............." Tracie just stared at Gwen with wide eyes.

"please." Gwen said.

"There it is here you go sweetie." tracie opened the chocolate and giving it to Gwen.

"Well Kiki I have to go back to my boys before they go wild bye." Tracie said leaving.

"Gwen what time is it?" kiki Gwens mom asked.

"45:5." Gwen said eating her chocolate.

"No it's 5:45 it's time for you to go get in the bath and get your clothes your wearing for your first day of school." Kiki said getting Gwns bath stuff.

"Ok." Gwen said crawling to her pet dog.

"Come on Gucci time to take a bath lets go Mom can Gucci take a bath with me?!" Gwen yelled.

"No remember when you got all itchy from her hair?!" Kiki yeled back.

"fine." Gwen mumbeled.

Gwen got in the bath and her dad came in.

"Hey Oreo you taking a bath?" Gwen's dad Lamar asked.

"Yea." Gwen said she said squeeking her rubber duck.

"Your even cleaing your self lucky for you your mommy made me wash you because she is being a big fat meanie." Lamar said.

Gwen laughed.

"Feet." gwen said putting her foot on the edge of the tub letting her dad was her feet.

So after Gwens dadcleaned her yp her put her in her baby pink robe and her hair was now really curly and her dad had to comb it out.

"Ok Gwen you are done go get your Jammies on and go to bed." Gwens dad said.

"But it's only 21:9." Gwen said to he dad now in her sleeping gown that went up to mid thigh and her pink mountain dew P.j pants.

"Gwen it's 9:21 but... we can watcha movie then you can go to sleep how about that squirt?" Her dad asked.

"Yea I pick." Gwen said.

Gwen was picking for a movie to watch and she picked nightmare before christmas. when the movie was over Gwen was sleep with he dad.

"Gwen get up time for school." Gwens mom said nudging Gwen a little.

"I'm up mommy ." Gwen said yawning rubbing her eyes.

"Here are your clothes get dress and tell you brothers to meet me in the car." Gwns mom said going to he car.

Gwen was wearing light brown boots black legging and jean shorts and a black T-shirt underneith that was Daddy's angel and she had a red sweater. She left her hair out and got her bangs out with a headband. then she got her brothers and got in the car.

When Gwen's mom dropped her off at school she went to her class. She saw alot of nice people she was a little african candian girl with dark brown hair in a pony tail. Another with lon blonde hair and baby blue eyes and the rest of the other kids looks like kids she might not like. So after class was reseces she was just drawing a picture of her and her dad. then a kid took the whole page and crumpled it up.

"HaHAhahahah what are you gonna do about it little girl cry?!" said a little boy with a skull shirt and black hair and nvy blue jeans and red sneakers.

Then Gwen just pushed him so hard you can hear his head hit the ground.

"Whats wrong with you!? My mom told me that kids like you are not cool so don't think of messing with me!" Gwen yelled.

"Hahahahaha dude whats up with your voice it's all squeeky and high." The boy laughed.

She glared.

"But it' ok if you have the guts to stand up to me your alright I'm Duncan." he said.

"I'm Gwen." Gwen said smiling helping Duncan up.

{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{{ 10 & 11 years{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

10 year old Gwen stood in the mirror messing with her hair smiling.

"Mom I go- Oh my gosh whats wrong with my voice?!" Gwen said going back to the mirror opening her mouth.

"Gwen your going threw something called pubrity. We need to talk." Gwens mom said.

(2 hours l8ter)

Gwen walked outof her house in shock and rode her bike to the park to meet Duncan.

"What took you chipmunk?" Duncan asked leaning on a tree.

"You do not want to know." Gwen said.

"Whats up with your voice?" Duncan asked.

"Please don't ask." Gwen said.

"Oh Gwen these are my friends Jacob and Josh." Duncan said interducing Gwen to his friends.

"Sup." She said.

"Josh is trying to make a band you want in you can sing. i am the drummer Josh is base and Jacob is Guitar." Duncan said.

"Why do I have to sing?" Gwen asked.

"Because the singer has to be a girl do you want in or not?!" Josh asked.

'Yea i'm in."

* * *

**Sup in the begining you might not get the story it's about a band but the begining is how wen nd Duncan met it needs variaty so yea if you want me to continue please review peace!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Gig

sup!

**

* * *

**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ Gwen's POV }{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Ok so if Duncan is the drums Josh is the gutair and Jacob is base and I'm singing?" I asked.

"Yea." All the boys said.

"How do you know I even sing huh." I said.

"Ok you can't sing." Duncan said.

"I can sing you freaks." I said.

"Ok so were do we get the instuments?" I asked.

"Gwen dose'nt your uncle hae a drum set?" Jacob asked.

Then we all got sneaky smiles on.

* * *

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ DRUMS}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hi uncle Frank!" I said.

"Hey doll face hows life treating you?" He asked.

Then I gave the boys the signal that it was safe to go get the drum set.

"Well you know I'm failing math doing really good in art and well yo- Woa!" I said falling off his porch on pourpose.

"Ahhh! Oh y arm it hurts!" I faked yelled.

"Oh my god are you ok your dad is gonna kill me." Uncle Frank said holding my arm me still on the Grass.

"Oh god is she ok?" Then a whole swarm of people came by me seengif I was ok. But somehow I saw the boys give me the signal telling me I can get up.

"Well thanks everyone I'm all bette love you uncle Frank." I said fololowing the boys.

"Ok got the drum?" I asked.

"Yep.' Josh said.

"My older brother has a base and a gutair and he lets me use it anytime problem solved." Josh said.

"Ok so we need to think of a name and buy some outfits." Duncan said.

"Blood rush!" Josh said.

"No." We all said.

"Happy Unicorns!" Jacob yelled.

We just looked at him ad said no.

"B-." Duncan was cut off.

"Duncan what ever you say is a big fat no." I said.

"Hmm How about 'Bad'?" i asked.

"I like t!" Yelled Jacob.

"Me too!" Yelled Josh.

"Really it's an awsome name." Duncan said.

"Sweet! So it's Bad and w need outfits. To the Mall!" i yelled as we skated to the mall.

* * *

{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{ Outfit hunt {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

( Duncan's POV)

"So grab a theme outfit of the same theme and meet at the changing rooms." I said.

So first we came out and wearing old time clothes and the boys were wearing brown Tux's and Gwen was wearing a baby doll white and baby pink dress so we went back in and changed.

Then we came out with the boys waring elf oufits andGwen earing a fairy outfit.

Then Gwen came out and left to the outfits of the mall and came back gave us our outfits and we changed into them and to be honest they were pretty good.

Gwen was wearing a onepeice outft that was atthe mid thigh and short sleaves and it was Gold and Black and a Black belt under her chest and Gold and black boots that had 2 and a half inch heels the boots ended right above her knee.

The boys were wearing Gold hats and Goldlong sleeve shirts with black T-shirts over the long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans and Gold shoes with Black shoe lases and then we bought the outfits.

Then we had to go home but we would met at the park at the same time tommarow.

* * *

"Guys, Guys, Guys!" I ran up to Gwen, Jacob and Josh.

"What dude you ok?" Gwen asked.

"Yea I'm fine but we got our first gig!" I yelled.

"Duncan we don't have a song?" Gwen said.

"Thats were you come in we are doing a summer concert her at the park on the cement stage and Heather Yang gave us the Gig. Please gwen please I will eat dirt if you want please!" I begged.

"Ok don't wet yourself." Gwen said.

"Yes Gwen I love you thank you!"I hugged Gen.

"Ok! Well have to write the song bye guys." Then she left.

(Gwen's POV)

So I got home and tried to write the song.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm la la la Cha cha cha cha... I Got It !" I yelled and wrote the song.

A week later we had our gig set up in our outfits and gave the boys their songs and notes.

"Gwen what is this all it says is Hmmm la la la la cha cha cha ohh la la Clap clap clap wha- what is this?!" Yelled Josh.

" Just sing it and I got the rest." i said.

"NOW FOR THEIR FIRST GIG THE CHILD BAND BAD!" Yelled the announcer.

"Ready?" I asked the boys.

"Yea." They answered.

_There was more than a million people there! Ok Gwen don't lose your focous. _Thought Gwen.

'_1 2 3 4'_

_'La lala la la la'_

_'Do you know how to rock?'_

_'Do you know how to sock?'_

_'Do you know how to bang, zang, zoom?'_

_'Well now you learned how to boom.'_

_'WELL THIS IS THE BANG BANG BANG ZOOM!'_

_'DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SHAKE THE ROOM?!'_

_'WELL YOU PUT YOUR FEET ON THE FLOOR!'_

_(feet on the floor)_

_'PUT YOUR HANDS HIGH!'_

_(put your hands hiiigh)_

_'JUMP UP AND DOWN!'_

_(jump, jump, jump)_

_'AND YOU SAY ME FAVORITE WORDS'_

_(her favorite.)_

_'BANG, BANG ZOOM!'_

_'bang, bang zoom'_

_'GIVE ME A BANG, BANG ZOOM BABY!'_

_'NOW FOR ALITTLE SOMETHING NEW BECAUSE IT'S NOT JUST ANG, BANG ZOOM.'_

_'YOU SAY CHA CHA CHA!'_

_'cha cha cha'_

_'GIVE ME A CHA CHA CHA!'_

_'cha cha cha'_

_'AND NOW AN OHH LALA'_

_'ohh la la'_

_'GIVE ME AND OH LA LA!'_

_'YEA THATS IT YOU KNOW HOW TO BANG, BANG ZOOM BABY.'_

_'JUMP, JUMP, UMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP!'_

_'BANG, ZANG, ZOOOOOOOOM YEAAA YA! YOW!'_

Then we fiished the song then the whole crown was roaring.

"We did it guys!' I said huggin the boys.

"You kids I would like to have a word with the band." Some guy in a suit said.

"Um sure?' I said walking to him.

* * *

**lol cliffhanger so yea Review please because I gt in a fight at school and your reviews would make me feel better love ya peace! **


	3. Producer say what now!

**hI! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

* * *

**Gwen's **POV

"Um sure?" I said walking twards the man in a suit.

"I am the producer for Jammin productions and I would like your band to be offered a record deal." He said our mouths opened.

"Reacord deal we only made one song!" Iyelled.

"We have peple to make more for you. Oh and if you accecpt it we will offer you 60 percent of the money." He said.

"Um band meeting." I said going twards my band.

'Ok I say yes what do you guys say?" I asked.

'I said yea." Josh says.

"Yep." Jacob says.

"Totally." Duncan said.

"Ok now say stuff so he thinks we are actually talking." i said.

"Eggs and cheese eggs and cheese." Josh said.

Break." I said going back to the man in a suit.

"We say yes." I said.

"Good choice now here is my card ask yourparents to meet me." He said winked and left.

"Let it out Gwen." Duncan said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

:::::::: 8 Hours l8ter.

"Mom remember when I told you I was in a band?" I sid sweetly.

"Yes and so dose your father." She said putting away a dish.

"Well Stanley P. Dawson wants to meet you." I said handing my dad the card.

"Who is Stanley P. Dawson?" Asked my mom.

'The owner of Jammin records he want Dunan, Jacob, Josh and i to make a record deal and he wants to know if it is cool with you guys." I said sinking in my chair.

"I'l get the phone." my dad said getting the phone.

"Hello can I speak to Stanley P. Dawson please?" My mom asked.

""This is he?" He said and the phone was on speaker.

"Oh yes my daughter Gwenyth Miranda Thomas said that she met you and wanted to make a record deal with her?" She said.

"Yes tha is true and gave Gwenyth my card so I can contact you about it." He said.

"Why did you use my full name mom?" I asked.

"MM-hh." Her mom said.

"So are we in a deal?" He asked.

"Uh huh ok I'll be sure of it. Thank you good bye." Gwen's mom hung up the phone and went upstairs and got a suit case and gave it to Gwen.

"your gonna need that. Because Stanley wants the band to go to florida. For the first demo track." She said.

"Really cool!" I said packing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 4 days l8ter:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ready to go?" I asked the boys.

"Rady." They said at the same time as we put sunglasses on at the exsact same time.

"OFF TO FLORIDA!" We said running to the airplane.

* * *

**I love this Chapter so much!**

**So yea R&R. P.S SORRY TO KEEP YO WAITING.**


	4. I'm a maybe Survivor!

**Sorry I did'nt update for a while.**

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Duncans POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So the plane ride was boring so we got to the hotel and Stanley took just Gwen, Jacob, Josh and me to his studio. To tell us about our first music video and a song from Beyonce knowels and destinys child.

"Listen you little brats I had won 10 record award Golden for the best singing group ok. Oh and we are not having these outfits you all look Tramy come on!" He yelled at us. we followed.

(A/N: Ok they are like 10,11,12 years old ok. Back to the Fic)

So we got to the dressing studio and these very attractive ladys came and gave us all outfits and we had tochange in them.

Outfit .1 Gwen was wearing a black dog colar. With her hair dyed black with red streaks and black army boots Black ripped skinny jeans and a very big black T-shirt. The gys wore the same thing but not the hair.

"No!" Stanley said.

Outfit .2 Gwen was wearing pink leather booty shorts and a bing blue and purple leater halter top wth blue and purple leather knee high boots with pink dyed hair in two buns.

the guys wore the same thing but flats and long sleaves.

"No, No, no!" yelled Stanley.

outfit .3 this outfit we all liked. Gwen was wearing dark Grean camoflauge booty shorts with a camoflauge Bikini top. With black ankle army bootsand a green choker. With her har out with a camoflauge head band. I wore no shirt Camo skinny jeans with ankle army boots. Jacob wore a Camo tank top with the same pants as me and same boots. Jost wore a short sleave camo shirt with the same shoes and pants.

"Ummmmmmmmmm Yes, Yes, yes! I love that outfit." He cheered and we cheered.

"Ok follow me to the dance studio." He said as we rode in the limo.

When we got threr we say all of these people and four people dressed the same way as us. I'm guessin these are the teachers.

"Hello we are here to teach you guys you dance moves. but the rest of the class already know their moves.' the women dressed like Gwen said.

"Ok Gwen follow me." the girl dressed like Gwen said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Gwens POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

While everyones '_Adult twin'_ took them I was with mine she taught me my moves.

"Ok Gwen show me the dance." She said.

"Ok." I said and started to dance till the end.

"Very good. Ok lets start with the Whole class." She took me to the rest of the class and Josh, Jacob and Dunan as we danced we ended perfectly.

"That was beautiful. Ok you smill things lets go sig the song!" He said as he pulled us bck to the limo o the Rec. studio to shing the song.

"Ok in 3,2,1." He pointed and the sighn said Rec. in big red letters.

(Gwen)

_Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
but I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
but I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
now I'm wiser  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
but I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
but I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
sold 9 million_

I'm a survivor 

_{Boys}__(what),  
I'm not gonna give up _

_{Boys}(what)  
I'm not gon' stop _

_{Boys}((what),  
I'm gonna work harder_

_ {Boys}(what)  
I'm a survivor _

_{Boys}((what),_

_I'm gonna make it  
_

_{Boys}(__(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)_

_(Gwen)  
Thought I couldn't breath without ya,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without ya,  
perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
but I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
but I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
but I'm on top  
Thought that it would be over by now,  
but it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct,  
but I'm still here  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gonna be here_

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)

_(Duncan)  
I'm wishin' you the best,  
pray that you are blessed  
Much success, no stress, and lots of  
happiness  
_

_{Jacob}(I'm better than that)  
(Duncan)I'm not gonna blast you on the radio  
_

_{Josh}(I'm better than that)  
(Duncan)I'm not gonna lie on you or yo family, yo  
_

_{Duncan}(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate on you in the magazine  
_

_{Gwen}(I'm better than that)  
_

_I'm not gonna compromise my christianity  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the  
internet  
_

_{All}('Cause my mama taught me better than that)_

{Gwen}

_I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)_

_{Gwen}Ohhhh_

_{Boys} (Ohhh)_

_{Gwen} Ohhh_

_Boys} (Ohhh)_

_{Gwen} Ohhh_

_{Boys} (Ohh)  
_

_{Jaob and Josh}  
After all of the darkness and sadness,  
soon comes happiness  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain posterity_

_{All}  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)_

_(Music goes off) {All}  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
_

"That was beautifl little small things. GET OUT OF THOSE OUTFITS YOUNEED THOSE FOR THE VIDEO NEXT WEEK YOU GUYS!" He yelled at us.

{Home}

"Wow that was kindof actually fun I liked it." I said sitting at the edge of the pool.

"Me too it was amazing." Josh said.

"Whats your favorite part here Duncan?" Jacob asked.

"The Girls." He said.

"Yea." All the guys said I snickered.

* * *

**That song was from Destiny's child fro Kelly Rowland Beonce knowels and Michiel Williams. I hope you enjoyed thiss Chpt. R&R!**


	5. Whats going on!

{}{}{}{{}}{GWENS POV{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

So we had to wake up at 8:22 am. And now we have to wait for six hours! So the band decited to go to the pool. I was wearing a black bikini with my cute straight brown hair in a pony tail. the bikini had a gem studded heart on the butt. With red sandles. Duncan was wearing his shorts... thats it. Josh had blue swim trunks and Jacob was wearing his shorts to.

"Ugh! I'm so bored why did we hve to wait out here anyway?!" I yelled because we were the only ones out there.

"I know Duncan you pick what we do." Josh said.

"why me you butt-wipe?" He said sitting on the same floating bed as me.

"Your the one that wanted to be the band leader." Jacob said.

"I don't remember such a ting." He said crossing his arms.

"You did right after we got off the plane and walking to the car they ordered." I said and we all looked to our higher right.

_(Flashback)_

_`"Hmm. So now we are a band. We need a band leader." Gwen said._

_"I call it!" Duncan said._

_"Why do you get to be the band leader?" Josh asked._

_"Because I called it first. I make all of our decisions." He said and walked foward._

_(Over)_

I made a face at Duncan.

"Soooooooooo um how about we play baseball the sun is finaly shining." Duncan said.

"Sounds Good." Josh said.

"Cool." Jacob said.

"Lets go." Isaid as we went to the park. In baseball clothes we 'barrowed' from the hotel.

"We can't play we only have four players." I said.

"I got a plan." Jacob said.

(Few minutes l8ter.)

Knock, Knock!

"Yo!" The coach of the seattle Marinars said.

"*Cough, cough!* Please sir. *Cough* I'm sorry to botha you but me and my brothas were wondering if you can help four orphas and play a game of base ball with your team please sir." I said in a british acent.

"Ok you are cute little orphans. Marinars get up you have to play a charity game!" He said.

So we played our game for a few hours until something happened.

"Yo guys in the Limo now! Time for your video!" Stanley said.

{}[}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{DUNCANS POV{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

So we had to do a video on a deserted island. I had a bad feeling about it. So we had to fly all the way to the island! I got kind of freaked out. So there were two planes. One had the Stanley and the equipment.... our parents didn't want to come with us. The other plane had us.

"I'm scared." I said holding my knees.

"What? How are you scared we are just going to the island!" Gwen said.

"I know but I feel some thing bad is going to happen." I said.

"Ok." Gwen said.

So we did the video and then we got back on the plane and hats when my stomach turned.

"Um..Uh sorry guys really sorry but the engine broke and................ your going to have to stay here!" The pilot yelled over the burning engine.

"WHAT?!" Gwen yelled over the engine holding her ear.

"THE PLANE IS GOING TO BLOW UP EVERYONE FOR THEM SELF!" The pilot yelled over the engine and jumped out of the helecopter with a parachute.

We all looked at eachother.

**......... To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Love it!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. SOS

plz read: read chpt 5 I changed it.

{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ Gwens POV{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

We all looked at each other.

"Ah!" We all screamed at the same time.

"Ok we need to find parachutes!" I yelled.

"Found one later suckers!" Josh yelled holding a parachute on his back ready to jump.

"Oh no ya don't." Jacob said trying to get the parachute off of his back.

"Stop, Stop!" I yelled. Then the parachte flew out of the plane without anyone on it.

"You idiots! Now we need to jump in the water!" I saiid pointing to the water 500 ft away from us.

"I'm not jumpin'." Duncan said.

"Fine! Ah! Mountain.!" I yelled pointing to the moutain we were about to crash into.

"I'm jumping!" Duncan said jumping out of the plane!

"Me to!" Jacob said jumping.

"I am also." Josh said jumping.

"Ugh!" I jumped out of the helecopter.

"Ahh!" We screamede jumping out of the helecopter.

**_SPLASH!_**

When us when we landed in the water.

"Oh my god *cough* Look! land!" I yelled pointing to the island we were previsoly on. So we swan there and kept blaming other people on how it was their fault on how we got there. Most of them we me saying like 'She said we had to jump were gonna die!' Crap.

"Ugh you know what we need our own land so mark you land anywere on the island!" I yelled.

"Fine!" We yelled and walked away.

******************* Gwen's land*************************

"Stupid bos.. I should'nt have been in this band in the first place I'm eleven years old for pete's sake." I Grumbled to myself.

"Ew!" I screamed steping into pig guts.

"ugh why did I want the jungle half of the island?" I asked as I mover a giant leaf and behind it was a beautiful water fall with the sun and the shade on it and a water hole.

"Oh. My. God." I said walking towards it.

*****************Josh's land*******************

I picked the rocky land which frankly was a bad idea.

"Ow my frecking back!" I said holding my back.

I decited to hunt and I heard a scream so I ran with my hunting stick about to stab then I say a beautiful place. With a swiming hole and a water fall.

Then i saw something climb up the water fall.

******************Duncan's and Jacob's land***************

I picked Jacob to stay with me because he is cool.

"What do you want to do?" Jacob asked me.

"We should make a fort." I said as we started getting some leaves and sticks to help us make a fort.

WE picked the beach part of the island. which was a really good idea.

"Well we are done wana go hunting?" I aske Jacob.

"Dude lets go!" He said.

So we ran to the jungle to go hunting.

* * *

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l **

**page streacher**

**V**


	7. mILEY CYRUS

**************************** Day 2**************************Gwen and Josh's land************

"Gwen, Gwen!" I heard Josh yell in my sleep.

"WHAT!" I yelled and then he pointed in front of us.

Then we saw a really, really REALLY! big pig! Eating at the end of me messed up camoflauge shorts.

"Gwen wait!.......... 3 2 1!" He said pluing his ears.

"Ahhhhh"!!!!!! I yelled.

Then we ran like all the way around the whole island like four times! Then we stoped at the beach. Then I saw like an arrow so I grabbed it and aimed it at the pig then it snorted really loud and... well ate my pants. So while Josh was laughing I covered my bussines.

"ah haha! Oh my god here Gwen take this cloth I found." Josh said handing me this red and black cloth.

"Thanks." I said turning Josh around then I took off my bikini top and put on the cloth as a strapless dress.

"Better." I said grabbing two handfuls of dirt and rubbing it on my arms and legs then I did football marks on my face.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"Camoflauging myself. Here put dirt on." I said.

"ok." he said putting on dirt on his face then we got the spear and huted he pig andhe ran alltheway to te beach and then we saw somthin brown coming our way.

************************Duncan and Jacobs land*****************

So we saw a pig then Dunca and I saw tha someone or something took our only spear so we decited to use our bare hands to go hunt that stupid pig then we sawsomething black coming our way then we saw like two people thngs screaming at us the we stared screaming then I recodnised the hair on Joshes head.

"Josh?' I asked.

"Jacob" Josh said.

"Gwen?" I said.

"Gwen?!" Duncan said.

"Duncan?" Gwen asked.

"Duncan?" Josh said.

"Josh?" Duncan said.

"Jacob?" Gwen said.

"Duncan?" I said.

"Jacob?" Duncan said.

"Josh?" Gwen said.

"Gwen?" Josh said.

"Cockroach?' I said pointing.

Then we all started laughing.

"What are we doing?" Gwen asked

"What friends should'nt fightng like idoits." Duncan said.

Then we heard the water and rocks falling to that one son Stanley wrote for us _'Survivor'_ Then we heard Gwen humming.

Then we all started singing.

{Gwen}

_Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
but I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
but I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
now I'm wiser  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
but I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
but I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
sold 9 million_

_I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)_

Then we saw these new clothes made out of fur looking like cave cavemen wore these

_{Jacob}_

_Thought I couldn't breath without ya,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without ya,  
perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
but I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
but I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
but I'm on top  
Thought that it would be over by now,  
but it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct,  
but I'm still here  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gonna be here_

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)

Then we got in this pond hunting with Duncan's one spear! Then Gwen thought that we should go on top of a tall rock like 100ft then we started climbing then we sw our old clothes the camoflauge ones then we put them on they looked brand new?

{_Duncan}_

_I'm wishin' you the best,  
pray that you are blessed  
Much success, no stress, and lots of  
happiness  
_

_Duncan:(I'm better than that)  
_

_I'm not gonna blast you on the radio  
_

_Jacob:(I'm better than that)  
_

_I'm not gonna lie on you or yo family, yo  
_

_Josh:(I'm better than that)  
_

_I'm not gonna hate on you in the magazine  
_

_Gwen:(I'm better than that)  
_

_I'm not gonna compromise my christianity  
_

_All:(I'm better than that)  
_

_You know I'm not gonna diss you on the  
internet  
_

_All:('Cause my mama taught me better than that)_

_All:_

_I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)_

_After all of the darkness and sadness,  
soon comes happiness  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain posterity_

"look a helecopter!" Gwen pointed out to the sky and we did see a black helecopter. Then we ran like we were on drugs to the helecopter. Then we started running to the ocean as the ladder on the helecopter came down we kept fighting for who went first.

_I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)_

_I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what)  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what)  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it  
(what)  
I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what) _

"So now we are safley on the helecopter and now we are 100% safe." Duncan said.

"THAT WAS PERFECT GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeffery said yelling.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" We all screamed.

"you do know that was the video shoot?" he said.

Then we all nodded no.

"Hahahaha." Jeffrey said.

"Oh and Gwen your meeting Hannah Montana tomarrow." He said.

"What? why?!" Gwen yelled.

"You are making a video with her song he could be the one." He said.

"Noooo!" Gwen screamed.

Then the helecopter came and took us home and then we went to the hotel room to all of our rooms and Duncan started playing with his drums.

()()()()()()()()()()(Gwens POV()()()()()()()()

I can't believe I have to meet Miley Cyrus tommarow I dont even like her!

* * *

**Did ya like it sorry I was late review plz.**


	8. Dose this bucket make my butt look big?

**Oh my god you guys I am so sorry I didn't update for a long time I am so sorry!!!! Read plz love ya!**

* * *

______Gwens POV__________

So I had a peaceful dream then I suddenly wake up to Hannah Montana then i heard a beep I was so scared then I turned around to see Miley Cyrus sleeping in the bed next to mine.

"YAwn! Morning Gwen." Said Miley.

"Why are you here!?" I yelled at her.

"I'm her to meet you sweetie." She said hugging me.

"Don't sweetie me you one hit diva!" I yelled.

"Exuse me you one time lousy singin' stringy haired pop diva!" YElled Miley.

"Oh yea." I said then I grabbed my purse (Yea I have a purse) And took out Hannah Montana lipstick and broke it.

"How ya like that!" I yelled then Miley gasped.

"Danny!!!!!!!" Yelled Miley.

"MIley Darling Sweetheart Baby doll. What is it now?!" YElled Danny.

"I have to teach this brat I got nerve!" She yelled.

"Yep bye bye." Said Danny.

"NO!" Yelled Miley.

I laughed.

()()(IN the studio)()(

"Ok here it i- Why arent you wearing Hot pink? I wear blue you wear pink." Miley said.

I was wearing black and Red basketball shorts and a red sports bra. With red and black punching gloves.

"So." I said.

"So.. The video will clash." SAid MIley.

"I dont care!" I yelled.

THen the music started. I just stood there when Miley danced.... something had to be done.

__________Duncans POV___________

"Dudes wana know the funny part?" SAid Josh.

"Why? OH Gwen is the only one that works today." I said.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Yelled Miley.

Then we saw Gwen running up to us with ash on her face and clothes and hair.

"Oh my god That was so fun." Gwen said.

"You will get it now you brat!" YElled Miley.

"Not for long. One hit Diva!" Gwen yelled then ran again.

"Wow." I said.

______Mileys POV______

"Where is she?" I aske eveyone and they pointed the same way so now I am walking down a frikkin' hallway and I heard a bucket fall. So then I opened the closet to see Gwen's butt in a bucket.

"Thats what you get!" I yelled running away.

"Ugh!" Gwen yelled falling in t he bucket.

* * *

**Sorry I was late and sorry for this chpt being short my neice is here and I got to talk about how cute she is bye!!!**

**I promise the next one will be longer**


	9. Runaway

**Hi sorry I was'nt her for i long time i love all of ur fans even bthe ones that jack off!!!!****

* * *

**

* * *

DuncaNS poV

"HEY guys I have a bad feeling about Gwen doing all the work. I mean four days ago she met Miley Cyrus. What did we do?" I said.

"Nothing." THe other two said.

"3 Days ago she met the black eyed peas. What did we do?"

"Nothing."

"EXactly. You know what I think she is trying to take our jobs." I said then Gwen came out in a red and black tennis outfit.

"Um guys weres your clothes? Today was the celebrity pro amp. This month tennis." She said.

"Gwen! No time for tennis! You have a photo shoot with Tyra Banks right nnow lets go!" Stanleys said.

"Ok. Come on guys." Gwen said motining us to come with her.

"No they cant go because they will interfeir." He said.

"There not interfereces!" Gwen yelled.

"Oh yes they are in fact they are... FIRED!" He said.

Everyone gasped.

"What!" I said. Then Gwen was dragged off.

"You guys can stay for 3 more days kay." Said Stanley.

So for the whole 6 hours we did nothing but sleep, eat, and drink. So while Gwen got back she looked mad. Then she rushed in her room. So about 23 minutes Gwens mom came in.

"Hey, boys have you seen Gwen?" said Gwens mom.

So after she asked that I went into Gwens room to see if she was okay. And then I opened the door and she was'nt in there. Then I saw a note on her mirror that said.

_ "Dear who ever is reading this,_

_I have ran away from the show biz life I knew I was going to be the main star and I didn't even warn my other band mates. I wish I didn't even join this stupid band. I feel like everyone wishes I wasnt the center of attention and who ever is reading this, I am so sorry, I have cally my dad to come pick me up (and help me from the paparazzi) to live with him in Washington. Mom: I love and I'm sorry you wont get coco strawberrys anymore.  
Josh: U will forever be my B homie. Other guy whos name I hate to remember:I dont know you very well. Duncan: You will always be my A homie and you are like the brother I always wanted. Bye"_

"Guys!" I yelled.

"Guys! Gwen ran away!" I yelled.

"What?" Josh asked.

"She went to Washington!!" I yelled.

"Gwens Mom come here quick!" Yelled Josh.

"Whats wrong?!" She yelled.

"Gwen ran away!" We all yelled.

"AH!" Gwens mom screamed.

* * *

**How do you guys like that chapter pleaze give me reviews big and looooooooooong ones thanks!**


	10. Im back

**Ok Hi guys sorry I didn't update in a while! So anyway read on yhu will luv it!**

**

* * *

**

Gwens POV

My dad was driving me home listening to the country radio I was engrossed in the song till my father spoke up.

"Why did you quit?" He asked me.

"Because." I replied with venom.

"Because why?" He said wth more venom.

"Because I was getting all of the spotlight and my ba- THE BAND isnt get any." I corrected.

"Gwen you are a grey and Greys never quit!" He yelled at me while he turned the car. I sqqueled as we sped off the oposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to the band." He said.

Duncans POV

"I cant belive she left." I said calling her cell phone only hearing

"Yo you have reached Gwen you know what to do." She said.

Why didn't she pick up her phone she always answers when I call. I was trapped in thought till I saw darkness.

"Who ever you are I have a gun in my back pocket!" I bluffed.

Then the person slapped my butt and laughed. I recodnized that laugh.

"Gwen!" I yelled as I hugged her tight.

"Hey Dunk. Joshy-poo, jakey where are you?" Gwen asked in a sing-song voice.

"Gwen is that you?" Yelled Jacob from upstairs.

"Yes.' she said simply.

"Oh. Yeah I'm in the shower."

"Alri-!" Gwen was pounced by Josh.

"Hello Miss Quiter!" He said as he gave her a noogie.

"WEll I decided to stay and not hog all the spotlight." She stated.

"How do you plan to do that Stanley loves you." I said.

"Oh I have an idea." Gwen said.

Gwen's POV

"Stanley!" I yelled.

"What my litter money mak- Ahh!" He yelled as he saw what I was wearing.

I was wearing a red leather dress that stopped right below my butt , red fishnets,leather boots, and my mom's make up. Oh did I mention it was stapless.

"Get out of that!" Ge yelled.

"Nah this is my new look like it." I turned ans shook my butt.

"No your mom will kill me!" He yelled.

"Well fine but. You have to catch me first." I ran from him. I heard him give out a long, loud yell.

I laughed as I ran down the hall I took my dress off reveling my real outfit.

Black jean shorts and a black tank top.

"tHE bAT IS IN THE CAVE! THE BAT IS IN THE CAVE!" i YELLED.

I heard Stanley yell. I turned around and ran back to him seeing him tied up.

"Well looks like your in a Jam." I did a little dance then ran out side. To meet the guys and then we ran all the way to staples center.

Nobosy's POV

"Bad! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD!" The crowd was cheering.

"Hello everyone I am Demi Lovato and here is bad!" She said as she gestered the stage to reveal no Bad.

"Uh guys come on your making me look bad!" She laughed at her lame joke.

As she was laughing she got tackled by four children.

It. Was.

BAD!

"Hello everybody! We are BAD!" Gwen announced. Then the crowd cheered.

Gwen

everyday is like a blank canvas you know you can paint it,  
anyway you want it

you can draw black clouds,  
you can make sunshine color in a rainbow or use black and white open up your eyes and your imagination

Duncan:  
come on lets write a song,  
a little poetry take a photograph lets make some memories you can make it anything that you want it to be if you follow your heart life is a work of art

every nights like looking at a dark screen you never to young or too old to dream you can make a fantasy into reality cause your creating your own masterpiece close your eyes and dream it seeing is believing

Jacob

turn a simple thought into a philosopy turn a star into a galaxy make a little noise into a synphony your creating a masterpiece

Josh

everyday is like a blank canvas you know you can paint it,  
anyway you want it

you can draw black clouds,  
you can make sunshine color in a rainbow or use black and white open up your eyes and your imagination

The song ended and everyone cheer then they suddenly gasped.

sTANLEY WAS ON THE STAGE WITH A GUN IN HIS HAND.

"If I can't have you brats.. Nobody can!" He shot one shot and everybody screamed.

* * *

**So who was it and yeah the one thing all of you love a cliffhanger! So R&R lov3r5!**


	11. WTF

**Hey guys Im kanda mad that first of all someone decided to flame my story and if you think they should shut there holes and keep them selfs quiet tell me in the review thing. kk So who ever fllamed me back the fuck off because I go to DIMMITT MIDDLE SCHOOL the baddest school in america 100 fights a day including me so you dn't know me so shut up.**

**Im sorry DuncanandGwen4ever this is not about you about someone else.**

**So sorry for the blow up you guys I love you. goodnight!**

**3.0 zzzzz**


	12. OMG better you than me

Well I apologize for my blow up last chapter Im black what do you expect. Well in this chapter, well first this is my favorite chapter for so many reasons just read on and Enjoi

Oh and you might wana read the chapters before to catch up!

**- 3 Stacy**

* * *

*********Duncan's POV*********

I flinched waiting for impact to find out their was non I saw everyone on the ground covering their faces Stanley was gone and so was Gwen. I looked around to see a spotlight on the stage with a bullet dent, well I guess thats where one went. I saw Josh with a hole in his shirt with just a trickle on blood on his sleeve and he was okay just scratched tahst where the other one went, and I didnt see where the last bullet went. I tried to get everyone up and moving again but I was fourteen and who would listen to me oh wait I'm famous.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN TO ME STANLEY IS GONE IT'S OKAY EVERYONE GET UP AND GO HOME!" I yelled.

Everyone exited the arena and Gwen's mom ran to the stage in a panic. She was sweating and breathing heavy.

"Gwen? Gwen? Where is she where is my baby?" She asked.

I walked to Josh and Jacob and told them to meet me outside the arena in ten minutes to get dressed and all ready. I was outside with Jacob sitting on the edge of the sidewalk and Josh came out all ready with his skateboard, I had my bike and Jacob had his scooter. We looked at all of the car's in the parkinhg lot leave and we went to the hotel in a hurry we went fast. We fell a couple of times and once we got to the hotel we ran to our room hearing Gwen scream threw the door and Josh and Jacob went outside the window and I opened the door and snuck in.

"Gwen, Sweetheart, Babe! You are a star why couldn't you see that and when you left witrh your dad you should have stayed gone." Stanley said.

"Let me go! HELP!" Gwen screamed.

"HAHA Gwen you need to learn the game either you stay with me or get pushed out this window and you will be famous in a Death-defying way, and another th-"

"AhHAHAHAHAHA Stan you are soooooooo stupid if your gonna capture a girl from other rule one LOCK THE DOOR!" I yelled as I pushed him down.

"Duncan! Your here untie me please!" Gwen ordered. I tryied untying her but the knot was hard.

Stanley shoved me and I fell on Gwen looking at her Blush. Stanley was hovering us with a knife in one hand and a tazer in the other. I grabbed Gwen and went over to the window sill and ready to throw her out.

"Duncan no! You dont know what your doing she is made of money she smell's like it, looks like it, she even taste like money!" Stanley warned.

"NO! She dosent she taste like-" I licked her cheek "Vanilla and cookies bye bye Gwen." I pushed her out the window up from 5 stories high.

"Duncan! I HATE !" i heard her yell plummeting to her death.

********Gwen's POV********

"!" I screamed I closed my eye's because Idont want dirtand rrocks being the last thing I see, my whole life flashed before my eyes my mom, my dad, Duncan, Duncan, Duncan, Josh and Jacob, Duncan, Duncan. Most of my life I spent with Duncan I ust really love Duncan if I'm spending half my life with him, i love Duncan. I was waiting for impact but I felt four arm catch me. I opened my eyes to see Josh and Jacob.

"HAhhahaha You have got to be kidding me." I said.

" Hi Gwen you would think Duncan would push you out a window he loves you to much dude." Jacob said.

"Oh and Gwen take off your close and put mine on." Josh said.

"What? Um O-ok." I did as he told me and he put on my skirt, shirt and boots, and I put on his black sweats and black wife-beater with black leather boots.

"Thanks Josh." I said I kissed his cheek and got on Jacobs scooter and we scooted away.

********Josh's POV********

"Yes my dream will finally come true." I said to myself."

I layed on the grownd face first and just well layed their.

*******Duncan's POV*******

"You brat you killed my star!" Stanley yelled at me. He threw his knife at me and I dogded! I ran out the room to the parking lot and got Josh to stand up after I laughed at how funny he looked we sped off to our secret hiding place. Stanley got his car and drove following us until I hit a big rock and I flew off my bike and landed on Joshed skateboard and we both fell on Jacob and Gwen and we all rolled down a big cliff. We screamed and we heard Stanley get out of his car and laugnh really hard then drove off the other direction.

"Ow thats not how I planned it." I said.

"Get off of me Josh please." Gwen said.

He got off and we trudged off to who knows where and we had to make a whole new life because we just landed in Arizona.

A/N** Huh wow in Arizona that must suck For them or not? READ ON SIKE THIS CHAPTER AINT OVA! I OWE YALLS A LONG CHAPTER**

********Gwen's POV********

Ow. Ow. Ow! My leg it hurts! I trudged with the others to who-knows-where until i seen an abandon house.

"Hey guys look it an abandoned house." I stated.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go in!" Josh said.

We all looked at the house, then wfinally walked in the house and looked around in a disgusting look on all of our faces the house had funiture that if you sat in it you would have a big dust cloud follow you and we kept looking threw all the bedrooms had two bedrooms and they looked nice the house didnt look haunted or had that vibbe it was just old and dirty if we cleaned it and put in light buls and tv's them it would be a pretty cool place so we cleaned. well i didnt I was out making money by my singing. I made a good $8,935. Ah ha dont blame me blame my singing. and I did look like a hobo. After I made the monsy I went to a local home depot and I found three tv's for $500 and bedroom decorations and lights good thing they have bulk. i walked home wih all the stuff by myself and it was heavy so I took a local cart. When I walked home I saw the house look decent and all the guys were wearing aprons I cant belive that this house still had cooking utensils and the ovens and stoves and toilet an dshower worked so while Duncan and Jaciob where cleaning me and Josh were setting up the Tvs.

"Josh do you like your room decorations i got you?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah I like em" He said that sad.

"Josh? Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing just never gonna see my mom again thats all." he said.

"Oh well i can be your mom." I said trying to be supportive.

"You will tuck me in!" He said.

"Ok?" I said.

"Make my breakfast!" He said.

"Ok?" I said.

"Even buy me toys?" He said.

"If we have money Ok?" I said.

"Gwen your're the best mom ever!" He said as he hugged me.

"AHHH!" We heard Duncan and Jacob yelling from upstais.

Me and Josh ran upstairs to see what was wrong and Duncan and Jacob was standing on my dresser and bed with broom's for support and then I saw what they where scared of a black and green taranchala.

"Aw! It's so cute!" I said picking it up and putting it in a loose shoe box.

"But I dont want it. Duncan? Do you want it?" I said letting him see the cute face of the spider.

"Oh it is kinda cute I think I will kep it I will call you Scruffy. Lets show you your new room Scruffy." He walked out and went to his room and Jacob turned on my TV.

"thanks Jacob. you guys can decorate your rooms now." They left and I turned to channel 7 and it was a star watch show.

_"Super star Gwen Fitts and her band BAD has been killed in a cliff diving scene their bodies have yet to be found and insider Stanley P. Sherman would lkike to inform us how it happened. Stanley." _

_"Thanks Margrett my baby Gwen she was like a daughter to me and her voice filled the empty rooms of our lifes in our hearts and we will never her those words again her last words were...' Stanley please keep all the monsy I make." So I will not keep that I will give all her money to her mother and just keep the money the CD's sell. Back to you Margret.'_

I ripped my bed sheet in half from anger Stanley thionks he can get away with this well he is mistaken.

"Boy's can you come to the living room for me please." i said with a sweet smile.

They came to the living room and one we were in there I told them about everything on the news I saw and we all ren outside and used the rest of the money to buy new outfits I wore red jeans (skinny jeans of course) and a black northface and some black Vans had my nice brown curls dyed brunette. an dDuncan wore Black slims and a white northface with blaxck vans and Josh had a red Northface and white slims and white vans and Jacob had just a orange northface an dblack slims and orange vans.

"Ok boys we bought as much as we can (which was ALOT) now put this in your dressers and get ready to go for dinner then go right to bed we are going to school we are going back to the top." I said.

* * *

**OH MY GOD I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER OH AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY PLEASE REVIEW WHAT SCHOULD THE SCHOOLS NAME BE AND WHO SHIOULD THE MEANS GIRLS NAME BE AND THE JOCKS AND STUFF MATTER A FACT**

**BOY/GIRL:**

**HAIR COLOR:**

**STATUS (mean gurl, jock, nerd ect.):**

**NATIONALITY:**

**AGE/GRGADE:**

**SO PLEASE DO THAT FOR ME AND WHO EVER GIVES ME GOOD ONES I WILL GIVE THEM A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE IT WONT TAKE LONG TO ADD THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL! **

** l**

** l **

** l**

** V**

** Read and review!**


	13. Freshman HUNT

Ok Lets try this again people...

**BOY/GIRL:**

**HAIR COLOR:**

**STATUS (mean gurl, jock, nerd ect.):**

**NATIONALITY:**

**AGE/GRGADE:**

**Yes we need alot more of these its a high school not a one women show so please show the LUV!**

**-3 Stacy**

**

* * *

**

** ******Duncan's POV********

I woke up to someone nudging me, I opened my eyes to see who it was but I failed and just shut them again, then I heard it call me name.

_"Dun- "Dunca- "DUNCAN! _Get up its time for school!" Gwen yelled in her very atractive first day of school outfit. She wore a black MINI skirt (sequence of course), she wore black ankle boots, had her hair in nice curls, she also was wearing a white tanktop with a black cardigan and she wore a black beany.

"Nice diggs toots." I said getting up.

"Oh this old thing Darling?" She said in a fake british accent.

"Oh would you like a tooth brush for those choppers dear girl?" I said back.

"...GET UP!" She groweled.

I got up did my usual morning rutine after I took a shower, got dressed, and put in my new green mohawk. And Josh 'got sick' and didnt wana come to school. That lil faker so its just me, Gwen and Jacob going to school I could care less what Jacob is wearing. So once we got out the door we walked to school Dimmitt High School. One we walked in everybody turned their heads in shock at the new 'fresh meat'

We walked to the office to get our scheduals me and Gwen have all six periods together and me and Jacob only have two. So me and Gwen walked to class and since we were late everybody looked at me and Gwen.

"Ah, new students you late but welcome to Dimmitt I'm your first and second period teacher Mrs. Deets. Would you like to share your names with the class?" She asked.

"NO." Gwen said plainly.

"Everybody this is Duncan and Gwen. Your seats are in the back.

As me and Gwen walked to our seats I hurried at sat down.

********Gwen's POV********

I was walking down the eisle calmly till I heard.

_ 'Check out the new girl, look at that skirt she is just screaming attention.' _A girl said.

"Listen. You either keep it shut or get cut. Understand?" I asked well, thretanded.

"Get out of my face. _Freak."_ Those words stung like it was a thousand bee's stinging me, I pushed her stuff off of her desk till I felt two strong arms pull me to the back to my seat.

********Duncan's POV********

I had to grab Gwen and drag her to her seat before things got nasty, I mean that is Gwen.

Class was boring in soooo many ways the teacher talked to mush and she talks to slow I'll be 34 by the time she is done saying banana. The bell rang and we all exited out the room calmly except for Gwen who walked over to that one gild. I walked over to see what they were doing.

"Ha! Call me freak again you will end up looking like one." She said.

"Oh please nobody can make my face look bad." The other girl said.

"If thats a challenge I _will_ take it." Gwen said as she walked away.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

She was lying I can tell when she lies.

"Lets go do something." She said as these jouniors and seioners walked up to us.

"Are you guys new freshmen?" The guy asked.

"Are you gonna get better looking?" Gwen asked. He got all red. " I guess not."

"Are you talking about my mom?" The guy yelled as he lifted Gwen by her shoulders.

"No I was talking about your face and by the looks of it your mom dosent look any better." She said.

"Thats it!" He pushed Gwen to the lockers and then she bit him and well you know the rest.

Everyone was screaming and pointing. I jumped in and got the boy off of Gwen even though she was winning.

Gwen had his blood on her arms.

"Wow ands its only first period."

** Yea its short because its all YOUR'RE fault you guys should have sent in more charecters more things would have happened if you guys did that. PLEASE GIVE ME PEOPLE TO PUT IN MY STORIE!**

**-Stacy**


End file.
